gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gundam Fanon:Chat Fights/Maps
Field 1: Arena A large circular arena several miles in diameter, the arena is for those who don't want to mess around with cover or cheap tricks. Each fighter starts several hundred metres from the centre of arena, facing each other. ;*Flat terrain ;*No cover ;*Sunny weather, light breeze Field 2: Desert The Sahara Desert is vast, spanning a huge area of Africa, but nevertheless still sees conflict. The large dunes and tricky environment makes fights less straightforward than they seem. ;*Hilly terrain, consisting of large sand dunes. The ground itself is prone to shifting, making it difficult for ground-type units to move unless specifically designed. ;*Limited physical cover, visual cover can be created. ;*Hot weather, little to no wind. Field 3: Island Airspace A small collection of islands out in the middle of the ocean, each one is only a few acres in size, forcing opponents to either hop from island to island or more effectively fight in the air. ;*Flat terrain, but very little of it. ;*No cover. ;*Sunny, mild breeze. Occasional large cloud. Field 4: Space A area devoid of anything, pilots must rely on their pure skill and intuition to fight one-another, the lack of gravity allows for a wider range of weapons and tactics. ;*No cover. ;*No gravity. Field 5: City A large evacuated city, filled buildings of various heights, ranging from a few stories to skyscrapers. Combat becomes a lot more complex, with cover and escape available at almost ever turn as fighters must race from block to block for a clear line of fire. ;*Huge number of buildings throughout the area, with large skyscrapers at the centre and smaller buildings further out arranged in a block system. An elevated ring road is built around the central area with numerous slip roads. ;*Clear day. Field 6: Eye of the Storm A battle in the center of a heavy storm above the ocean; about 40km in diameter and as clear as a summer's day. However, a lack of any ground forces opponents to fight in the air, potentially taking them closer towards the eye's wall. While the eye itself is a relatively calm area, the wall consists of the highest wind speeds of the storm, the chaotic winds in the wall will quickly thrash a machine to pieces which spends too long a time there. ;*No cover ;*The eye of the storm is a relatively calm area, however, a unit which enters the wall for will suffer severe structural damage. Field 7: Laplace Wreckage The remains of the Laplace wreckage in space, trapped in orbit around the Earth. While fighting in this area is fairly similar to space combat, a unit forced down too far towards the atmosphere will become trapped in the planet's gravity well. Should that happen it'll mean a rough re-entry for the pilot. ;*Limited cover within the remains of the station, though none of it is particularly strong. ;*Normally a negligible amount of gravity, but disabling a unit's propulsion or forcing them too close towards the planet will cause them to fall to the surface. Category:Chat Fights